The Dream
by BeefDonburi95
Summary: N dreams the he accidentally killed White and he rushes to see if she's alright. FerrisWheelShipping. Oneshot.


White collapsed as she watched her last Pokémon go down. Against Zekrom, she'd had no chance. It had decimated Reshiram utterly and nearly killed her other Pokemon. Her last companion, her dearest Samurott stood stoically as it prepared to take the blast from Zekrom's final attack.

"Please! Stop it, N!" she pleaded desperately with him. N regarded her coldly

"You have sealed your fate, White. You have defied me. I must pursue my ideals."

White's eyes grew wide in horror and Zekrom's piercing cry split through the air. She and her Samurott cringed. N faced White and her badly wounded companion. He didn't want to hurt her friends, but he'd been forced to.

"Zekrom, Fusionbolt."

The energy blast fired. White knew what she had to do.

N looked on in horror

"White! NO!" he screamed

It was too late. The bolt hit her full on. White uttered a blood curdling shriek of uncomprehendable pain as she was electrocuted. N stumbled forward

"ZEKROM! STOP NOW!"

The great Pokémon ceased at once.

N could barely breathe as he watched her lifeless body fall.

_Please, don't be dead, oh Arceus, what have I done? Please don't be dead, please._

The Samurott growled weakly at N but the boy didn't care. He collapsed at the girl's side. His eyes widened with horror. He could smell burned flesh.

His body shook as he reached out a trembling hand to turn her over and check her pulse.

Her face had burned away. There was nothing but melted flesh.

He screamed in absolute horror.

"WHITE!" N yelled as he jolted up in bed. He panted. His bed sheets clung to his naked torso. He was covered in sweat. Before he knew what he was doing, the young prince had hastily thrown on his shirt and ran from his room without even his shoes on.

_I need to know. I need to see her._

His vision was blurred. He couldn't think straight even as he flew with his Unfeasant friend to Nuvema.

_Please, let her be ok._

He was dazed and couldn't tell where they were. There were lights below. Unfeasant knew the way.

_I need to see her!_

Before the Unfeasant had even properly landed N had leapt of and broke into a run. His chest felt tight like his heart was twisting itself in two.

He panted and knocked at the door. He heard someone come the stairs. It was a woman with a puzzled expressed with tired eyes

"...How can I help you?"

"White." N said urgently "I need to see her now."

White's mother looked surprised but indulged the boy. She led the boy upstairs and knocked on her daughter's bedroom door

"There's someone here to see you, sweetheart. Can I let him in?" her mother inquired. N could barely stand to wait any longer.

"Yeah. Come in."

White's voice sounded like soft falling of rain, wind brushing gently through the trees, the songs of bird Pokémon awakening the world by the grace of morning sunlight. N rushed into the room. White turned and saw him.

"N? Why are you-"

"Thank Arceus you're alive!"

N embraced White and held her tight to his chest. He had been so afraid.

"...N, are you alright?" White was sincerely confused

"I..I...I thought I'd killed you...With Zekrom..." he sobbed, holding her.

White's heart skipped a beat.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she inquired. N looked down at her face with misty eyes

"Night...mare?"

"A bad dream. Did you dream that something bad happened to me?"

N nodded in an almost childlike way. He held her close again.

"Well, I'm safe now. You should go home and sleep, N."

N shook his head furiously.

"I won't sleep...unless you're with me."

White's jaw hung open. She blushed brightly.

"Y-You can't be serious. I can't sleep with you!"

N gave her a desperate and confused look

"Why not? Surely there is nothing wrong? I'm...I'm just scared..." his voice trailed off.

White sighed.

"How about this? You sleep in my bed and I'll go get an extra futon and sleep on the floor near you, ok?" she offered.

N thought about it and decided to accept the offer.

"...Would you please let go now?" White requested in an embarrassed, low voice. N let go.

Both teens settled in under their blankets. N rolled over and inhaled White scent. He smiled

"You make me very happy, White. Did you know that?" he commented, frankly.

White's eyes went wide

"N...I've never heard you talk like this before." She was surprised. He'd always seemed so stoic, so eloquent and elegant. He was like a small child now.

"...Is there something wrong with what I've said?"

White shook her head, settling further under her blankets, her cheeking burning scarlet.

"No...Because I really like you to." White replied.

N blushed. He was silent.

"White...Are you still awake?"

No answer. The girl had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Though hesitant to join her for fear of the return of his nightmare, N resigned himself to sleep and drifted off.

This time, he dreamt of a field. A picnic basket. White. Smiling. Blush on her cheek and his own. Feelings. Love. Pokémon friends all around them. Embracing each other.

A kiss. "I love you" sighed into his ear.

N liked this dream.


End file.
